


Your Smile is More Precious Than Danganronpa

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Fluffy (mostly) Pregame AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullying, I just want some pregame fluff, Kokichi is a sweetheart, Kokichi's home life is not good, M/M, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Shuichi is not abusive, Shuichi's pet name list is endless, pregame, there is a hinted at f slur but it's never completly said, we need more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Shuichi and Kokichi are both huge fans of Danganronpa.One is sassy with slight anger issues and a tendency to obsess over his interests, the other is an anxious mess with a bad home life but still has a pure caring heart despite that. Alone they find life hard, but together they find that the other has something they lack. They have a bond no one understands and they would never trade it for anything (Not even for Danganronpa merch in one boy’s case).This is a story of one day in their crazy lives, and how they work hard to support and care for each other against the odds.IT’S TIME FOR SOME FLUFFY PREGAME!





	Your Smile is More Precious Than Danganronpa

**Author's Note:**

> So I really do like the idea of Pregame, but I’m so tired of seeing Shuichi turned into an abusive asshole (No hate to people who like this trope... it’s just not my cup of tea). I looked everywhere for just sweet Pregame Oumasai stories but I couldn’t find any.... so I decided that if I can’t find any I’ll just make my own Pregame AU! No abusive Shuichi! No Kokichi crying at the drop of a hat! Just let them be happy!  
> I used some of the fanon ideas for their personalities, but I put my own spin on them! Shuichi is still obsessive, but he tries not to go too far, and Kokichi is still a cinnamon roll with anxiety, but he fights to not let it control him or break him! They’re still slightly broken, but I think that’s realistic. No one is perfect after all.
> 
> I also used a personal headcanon for Shuichi.... you’ll see what I mean ^w^
> 
> I also want to thank my beta FrostieFroakie for being awesome and helping me out with this!
> 
> Last thing, I thought I’d share my Oumasai week art with you all. I didn’t post last week so you deserve to see what I’ve been up too. I’ll link my pregame piece at the end as it spoils one scene from this story.
> 
> Day 1 Fantasy: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/185639111963/important-i-am-doing-the-twitterdiscord-oumasai  
> Day 3 Work/Vacation: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/185686533610/oumasai-week-day-3-vacationwork-so-i-decided-to  
> Day 4 Casino: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/185709971250/oumasai-week-day-4-phantom-thiefcasino-i-tried  
> Day 5 Wedding: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/185733135443/oumasai-week-day-5-wedding-so-i-decided-to-draw  
> Day 6 Birthday: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/185755489038/oumasai-week-day-6-birthday-happy-birthday  
> Day 7 Free day (Hidden Soulmate fanart): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/185777710118/oumasai-week-day-7-free-day-we-got-to-draw

_Upupupupu! It’s punishment time!_

Kokichi sat up and quickly turned off his phone alarm for school. He raised a hand to his face as he wiped the sleep dust from his eyes and stretched. His muscles ached from the low quality mattress on his bed but he didn’t care at this point. It was the least of his problems in his house.

After lightly slapping his cheeks to fully wake up, the small boy unlocked his phone and opened his messages to his boyfriend.

 

 **Koko:** Hey, Shushu.... are we still meeting at the usual spot to walk to school today?

 

Kokichi bit his thumbnail as he waited for a reply, anxiety rising at the possibility Shuichi wasn’t awake yet and that his message had disturbed him or that he was being ignored from being too clingy. His mind was put at ease though when he felt a small vibration that a text had come through.

 

 **Shushu:** Of course honey! You should know by now that I’m always going to meet you. Don’t listen to that anxiety of yours. And before you ask, yes I was awake, I was just cleaning my teeth when your message came through. No, you aren't clingy, you're just perfect.

 **Shushu:** I will always meet you when I say I will. I’d tell you if I couldn’t, but nothing will stop me! Not even a super exclusive Kirigiri statute would make me cancel on you! >:3

 

Kokichi giggled at that one. His boyfriends Danganronpa obsession was legendary after all.

 

 **Koko:** You make everything into a reference. Thanks Shushu <3 I’ll eat breakfast now so I’m not late!

 **Shushu:** Okay, but don’t eat too quickly! See you soon sweetie! :3c

 

Kokichi locked his phone again as he finally got out of bed. He walked over to his wardrobe and quickly got dressed into his navy Gakuran, not wanting to have to return to his room to get dressed after breakfast.

As he opened his bedroom door, he carefully tiptoed past his parents’ room. He could smell the booze even with the closed door. He carefully stepped on the boards that wouldn't creek, knowing the pattern from memory by this point. Once safely past, he carefully descended the stairs, again taking care to distribute his weight evenly to minimise noise. Kokichi sighed as he arrived at the bottom and made his way to the kitchen to eat some cereal.

He ate his food pretty quickly and rinsed his bowl out before heading to the bathroom. After washing his face with warm water he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a small bandage. He quickly took off the old one that was on his cheek and washed it clean before carefully placing the new one on. Kokichi touched the now covered cut and sighed.

_‘Those bullies really did a number on me two days ago... Dammit, I don’t understand why they pick on me... I didn’t even do anything.’_

Kokichi started to shake as he remembered a certain F slur they had called him. Kokichi then shook his head.

_‘No, don’t think that way! Shushu doesn’t care so neither should I! Speaking of... I should head off if I don’t want to be late meeting him!’_

Kokichi turned to leave the bathroom, pulling his phone out and sending his boyfriend a quick text.

 

 **Koko:** Now leaving! Sorry, I might be a little late as I was replacing my bandage. It's good to keep it clean while it's healing ^w^

 **Shushu:**... Just be careful... Keep an eye out for anyone wearing our schools western or eastern uniform and stay on the other side of the road. I’ll see you soon sunshine <3

 

Kokichi blushed heavily at that one.

 

 **Koko** : Sunshine! That’s new.... But then again I've lost count of how many pet names you give me o///o

 **Shushu:** You don’t like it? :(

 **Koko:** No it’s not that.... I just don’t get why? @_@

 **Shushu:** You’re the light of my life Koko ^_^ Even when clouds are around you shine brightly!

 **Koko:**... You’re so romantic / v\ See you soon Shushu!

 

Kokichi gave himself one final look in the mirror by the door as he swallowed his fear and headed out to the world beyond.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kokichi did his best to avoid people from his school like Shuichi had said, yet here he was in another confrontation. Three boys had him cornered.

Kokichi hadn’t even realised someone was behind him until someone had grabbed him and pulled him onto one of the side roads. He had tried so hard.

“I got him!”

“Nice one! Let’s see if we can make him cry!”

Kokichi jaw clenched. He just wanted to know why.... why him. What did he do in a previous life to deserve this every single day?

One of the bullies got close to his face, “Heh, he’s already shaking!”

Kokichi tried to glare, tried to do anything that would make him more intimidating, but he knew he failed the second a fist connected with his face.

Kokichi head was spinning as he was grabbed by his collar and lifted up.

“Come on! Just cry and we’ll leave! Cry like the weakling you are!”

But Kokichi didn’t. He refused to give them what they wanted.

_‘I’m not weak! I won’t cry! Do you really think I’d cry over something like this! Sure, I’m scared out of my mind right now... but I will never give them the satisfaction! I refuse to crack!’_

Kokichi was still trembling, but he lifted his hands up to try and break free of the hold around his neck.

That was when the second punch hit him in the eye.

Kokichi yelped in pain, but still didn’t give the bullies what they wanted.

Kokichi opened his now blurry eye and saw that the boy’s fist was drawing back again. He closed his eyes as he braced for a third impact.

“You’re just a little fa-” but the voice was cut off as someone else joined the fight.

One of the other bullies growled, “Shit! It’s him!”

Kokichi fell to the floor, no longer being held in the air. He coughed a few times as he rubbed his throat.

That was when he heard a familiar voice.

“That’s right! Get lost you cowards! Pick on someone else you fuckers!”

Kokichi finally opened his eyes and saw Shuichi, wearing the western blazer uniform their school provided. His hat wearing saviour turned to him, a look of rage mixed with worry on his face.

“Can you see? Dammit, your lip and eyebrow is bleeding again!”

Kokichi just smiled, not caring about his lip, “Shushu.... you saved me.”

Shuichi smiled as he helped Kokichi to his feet.

“How many fingers?” Shuichi asked, raising three of them as he held them in Kokichi’s eye line.

Kokichi shook, “....I know that’s one hand but I see six fingers.... Shu... what do I do? What if I have permanent eye damage?!”

Shuichi put Kokichi’s arm over his shoulders, “That’s your anxiety talking there... we’ll get you to the nurses office and get you cleaned up okay. You'll be okay Koko.”

Kokichi took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he started to walk, Shuichi taking care to make sure they walked at a pace Kokichi was setting.

“But what about classes?” Kokichi asked with concern.

Shuichi voice became flat, “Fuck em... your health is more important than perfect attendance or grades. Besides, it’s the school's own fault you're hurt... I swear! I am so reporting that place to the school board one of these days! They don’t do anything!”

Kokichi started to move faster, “Come on, we should at least try and not be late.”

Shuichi sighed, giving into his boyfriends concern straight away. He was too sweet to argue with.

“Sure Koko, just don’t push yourself.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they got to the school, the gate was already locked. Shuichi just scowled as Kokichi sighed.

“How are we going to get in without the teachers finding out?” Kokichi asked, worry over his face.

Shuichi turned to the left and smiled as an idea hit him, “... We could just sneak in via the tree near the sports field? How good are you at climbing trees?”

Kokichi sighed, “I’m alright I guess. I climbed a few trees when I was younger.”

Shuichi nodded, “Let’s do it. I’ll boost you up. I won’t let go until you are safe. I’ll also catch you on the way down. With your vision the way it is you're the one that needs help.”

Kokichi shook as Shuichi continued to help him walk, “But what about you!? I don’t want you getting hurt!”

Shuichi scoffed, “Honey bun, I assure you that I have climbed this tree to get out of school far too many times so I could get to Animart when special edition Danganronpa merch was released at midday.... I’ll be fine. You’re my concern right now.”

Kokichi smiled as he shook his head, “Okay... you have a point. Still, be careful.”

Shuichi led them to the tree and carefully helped Kokichi up.

Fifteen minutes later after some major close calls of almost being spotted by teachers, they were in the nurse’s office.

Shuichi sat Kokichi down on the bed as he went to the medicine cabinet. He huffed in annoyance when he saw it was locked. He turned to Kokichi as he rolled his eyes.

“Wait here, I’ll be back in a moment.”

Kokichi nodded as Shuichi left the room. Two minutes later he returned with a pair of pliers and just cut the cheap padlock off.

Kokichi rubbed his knuckles together in worry, “.... You’re going to get sent to the principal again....”

Shuichi smirked as he grabbed the medical supplies he needed, “They have to prove it was me first squish bean. They’re not going to test for fingerprints so we’re good. And if I do get caught I’ll just play the child neglect card. It’s not like I’m fibbing. You need attention after all.”

Shuichi then returned to the bed Kokichi was sitting on as he soaked a cotton wool ball in disinfectant. He picked it up with some tweezers as he held Kokichi’s face with the softest of touches.

“Okay, this is going to sting. Can I continue?”

Kokichi smiled, “Of course Shushu. You don’t have to worry when you’re taking care of me.”

Shuichi smiled as he started to dab the cuts clean. Kokichi took in a sharp breath as he gritted his teeth.

Shuichi pulled back, “Shit! Sorry!”

Kokichi shook his head, “It’s fine. Keep going please... I don’t want to get these infected.”

Shuichi looked concerned but continued. He stroked Kokichi’s cheek with his thumb on his free hand as he continued his work, trying to give the boy some comfort and to show he was sorry.

Kokichi looked at the floor when Shuichi had finished.

“Shushu... I’m so sorry.”

Shuichi turned as he placed the bottle back in the cabinet, “Huh, what for?”

Kokichi held back his tears as he gripped his trousers, “I’m sorry I’m so pathetic. You’re always having to come save me. I love that you do but you shouldn’t have to. I should be stronger than this. I’m sorry your dating such an anxious wreck. All I ever do is cause you trouble. I’m just human garba-”

Kokichi was cut off when Shuichi slammed into him, pushing him back onto the bed as he hugged him. Kokichi blushed as Shuichi hugged him tightly, his lips next to his ear.

“Don’t you ever apologise for being who you are. You are strong Koko. You’re braver than you realise. When those bullies were pinning you and when I was charging at them in blind rage, I saw that you didn’t cave. You stood your ground. You were scared sure, but anyone would be in your shoes. You didn’t let that fear consume you. You’re not pathetic, you’re amazing. You fight even when your body wants to cave.”

Shuichi leaned up as he put a finger where Kokichi’s heart was. Kokichi just gazed into the one golden grey eye that was visible, getting lost in it.

“You may not be the strongest physically, but you have the strongest soul I have ever seen. Your heart, it never gives up and that is one of the things I love about my little brave sweetheart. You have anxiety sure, but you fight it every step of the way. Don’t beat yourself up. And even if you did fall, I’d be here to glue the pieces back together and mend you until you could move again. Don’t you ever forget that my lion heart.”

Kokichi’s face melted as he pulled Shuichi down and kissed him. Shuichi kissed back for a second before he pulled away.

“Now let’s get that cut lip and eyebrow sorted.... blugh... blood does not taste good.”

Kokichi face burned, “Crap, sorry.”

As Shuichi started to cover Kokichi’s cut eyebrow, he glared, “By the way, I’m still pissed at those maggots. They pick on you just to make you cry... they call you names..... I swear, if I had my way they would be getting an execution that would rival Monokuma’s! They’d feel so much despair!”

Kokichi sighed as he took a hold of the hand on his face, “Shushu, as sweet as that is, I don’t want you to do that. Please don’t even joke about it. I don’t want you dirtying your hands and becoming as bad as them. You’re better than that...”

Shuichi smiled as he placed Kokichi’s hand back on his lap and got to work replacing his now blood stained cheek bandage.

“Okay my precious angel, I won’t. They can live, but can I punch them still?”

Kokichi gave him a concerned look, “Not unless you don’t have too.”

Shuichi finished his work and inspected Kokichi’s lip again, “I’ll just stay by your side then so they keep their distance.... Can I at least flip them off?”

Kokichi sniggered at that one, “...If you must Shushu, but just don’t get hurt.”

Shuichi nuzzled Kokichi’s nose, “Of course my snuggle bunny. Besides, I’m always thinking how their executions would go so I can find joy in that.”

Kokichi's face became blank, “What?”

Shuichi just smiled innocently, “What?”

Kokichi blushed deeply as he chose to ignore the last statement, “... That list of pet names is endless, isn't it?”

Shuichi nodded as he leaned his head on Kokichi’s chest and listened to his heartbeat.

Kokichi touched his lip, “This should heal in a day.... I’ve got lip balm in my bag to help so I’ll put some on before we go to class.”

Kokichi then sat up, Shuichi simply moved his head to his lap as Kokichi grabbed his phone.

“... We have thirty minutes before our next class. What should we do?”

Shuichi just wrapped his arms around Kokichi, his head still resting on his lap as he closed his eyes in content, “We can wonder out of here when the bell goes so we blend in with everyone else. Let’s just relax in here for now.”

Kokichi shook a little at the idea of skipping class, but calmed when he felt a hand rub circles on his back, “Shhhh, shhh, you’re okay Koko. Everything will be fine.”

Kokichi sighed as he relaxed. Shuichi sat up for a second as he edited his position, leaning back down before indicating for Kokichi to lean on his chest. Kokichi blushed as he did so, feeling calm when Shuichi rubbed and scratched his scalp with his fingers. The sensation was so calming and at the same time sent electricity down his spine. He never wanted to move, he just wanted to stay in his boyfriend's arms.

Shuichi smiled, “While we wait, do you want to hear about the new Danganronpa episode? You missed it didn’t you.”

Kokichi nodded, “Dad had control over the TV last night. What happened?”

Shuichi eyes lit up, “Well, the Ultimate Botanist, Narz, is defiantly planning something. She was being very quiet during breakfast with the group. I feel it isn’t a murder as the motive isn’t really something she’s interested in. I think she’s trying to use her plant knowledge to try and build a raft or something. Or she could be trying to make an antidote for that virus that’s been going around, you know the one Monokuma released because no one killed each other for almost a week? It's been an interesting season so far because of that, first time everyone has actually stuck to the rule of not killing each other after the first murder. We've got Lizz, Selen, Kat, JJ, Tari, Gigi, Kit, Achi, Karakvs, Natsumi, Yuna, Froakie and Narz. I can never remember the name of the ultimate violinist… and the other two who are already dead I can't remember either. I'll get them all by the end of the season. I always do… Oh, and I think that a murder is going to happen next episode! There was a teaser of someone's feet and I feel like it might be.... wait, what’s with the smile?”

Shuichi raised a brow as he looked at the wide grin on Kokichi’s face.

Kokichi just laughed, “I love seeing you passionate about your interests. You’re eyes just light up as if a star was just created in them. I could gaze at them like this for hours.”

Shuichi blushed then as he pulled Kokichi up to his face, “You adorable ray of starlight!”

Shuichi started to litter Kokichi’s face with small pecks causing the other boy to giggle, “Shushu, come on, I’m not adorable.”

Shuichi just smiled from the bottom of his heart for once, “Sore wa chigau yo! That giggle only proves my point more!”

Kokichi laughed harder when Shuichi kissed his neck.

“Shushu, come on, you know I’m ticklish.”

Shuichi just grinned, “Stop being so adorable and I’ll stop!”

Kokichi was about to refute when they both heard footsteps coming towards the door. Both boys froze mid laughter and quickly scrambled to hide under the bed. All light-hearted sweetness was gone as Kokichi could only hear his own heartbeat throbbing in his ears. The door slowly opened and Kokichi watched as a pair of feet made their way into the room.

_‘Oh God! What if we get caught! They’re going to string me up! Shushu will be in so much trouble too! We’ll be expelled oh geez! My dad will kill me if that happened!”_

Kokichi didn’t realise that he was starting to hyperventilate until Shuichi pulled him closer and slowly put a hand over his mouth. Kokichi looked up, his violet eyes wide in surprise. Shuichi slowly put his other hand to his face and placed a finger on his lips. He then mouthed to him.

_You’ll be fine. I’m here. Just breathe slowly._

Kokichi gave him a slight nod as he placed a hand on his chest and tried to calm down.

The boys turned their attention back to the women in the room.

“What the... pliers.... someone broke in.... I bet it was...... I better tell the principal.”

As soon as she was gone Shuichi crawled out and offered Kokichi a hand.

“Fuck it, let’s just go to class before she comes back! I’ll deal with the teacher, you just stay by my side okay?”

Kokichi nodded as the two grabbed their bags and sprinted to get to the last twenty of their first class.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Saihara Shuichi, Ouma Kokichi, you both better have some good excuses for why you’re both showing up thirty minutes late to my lesson!”

The teacher glared at both boys as Kokichi closed the sliding door, legs shaking.

Shuichi just scoffed as he raised his middle finger. The teacher was about to yell at them when Shuichi’s face became more dark.

“Well if you have a problem with me treating my boyfriend’s bloody face and black eye because some cunt decided to punch him before school, I’ll just report you to the school board for child neglect..... so, do we have a problem teach?”

Shuichi practically spat venom when he spoke the last part, so Kokichi hugged his arm to try and calm him a little.

The teacher just gave up, “Whatever, just get to your seats before I give you both detention.”

Shuichi lowered his finger as he wrapped his arm around Kokichi’s shoulders and walked to an empty desk. Shuichi then pulled the chair out and let Kokichi sit down. Kokichi blushed as he sat, feeling the whole classes eyes on him.

_‘Shushu... I love you but people are watching! Ah, mind your own business! Stop looking at me!’_

Shuichi saw his boyfriend’s discomfort and looked around the class. The second Shuichi did this everyone turned back to their worksheets again.

Shuichi smirked as he simply took the desk next to Kokichi, even though his normal one was at the back. He then opened his bag and passed Kokichi a pencil before slamming their desks together with a loud crash. Kokichi jumped slightly but Shuichi just wrapped his arm around him again and helped him to focus on the worksheet in front of him. Shuichi started on his own not long after, asking Kokichi if he needed help every so often. Kokichi just smiled as he pointed to a question as Shuichi slowly explained. Kokichi eyes sparkled causing the blue haired boy to smile.

The teacher just rubbed his forehead, not having the energy to make Shuichi move to his actual desk.

“You two, you do realise you’re in class and not at the movies right? Can you stop acting all lovey dovey please.”

Shuichi simply flipped off the teacher again, “Don’t be a homophobe.”

Kokichi laughed nervously, “I don’t think he was Shushu. Can you help with this question? I don't fully understand integration? When do you add the constant and how do you work it out?”

Shuichi sighed as he went back to helping Kokichi, trying his best to explain the difficult maths problems.

The teacher sighed, _‘Screw it, he’s been helping Ouma-kun with his grades. Still wish the bastard wasn’t as disruptive though.’_

The teacher went back to his class.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“And that’s how we know that-”

“Bzzz, wrong!”

The biology teacher grumbled as they turned to Shuichi, “Saihara-kun... do you have something you’d like to add?”

Shuichi smirked, “Yeah, that’s all bullshit. See the Ultimate zoologist says that Chameleons don’t change colour to blend in, it’s actually so they can control their body temperature and express their mood. Being as they are an ultimate I’m more likely to believe that they know what they’re talking about.”

The teacher rolled their eyes, “Fine fine... anyway-”

Shuichi however couldn’t stop himself, “Seriously, is that degree you have real?”

Kokichi couldn’t help himself as a tiny snigger escaped him. The other students in the class also laughed, but not as bad as Kokichi was. Kokichi loved it when his boyfriend corrected people, it showed how smart he was. He just gave an awe struck smile at the amount of pure confidence Shuichi had.

The teacher slammed their book down, “Both of you, detention now! I’m sick of this!”

Shuichi’s smile left his face as he glared, “.... Why are you punishing Koko too.... he didn’t say anything?”

The teacher glared right back, “He disrupted the class with his laughter, and frankly you’re both joined at the hip anyway. Now both of you go now!”

Shuichi flipped the teacher off as he grabbed his bag along with Kokichi’s.

Kokichi bowed his head in respect to the teacher as he followed after Shuichi. As Shuichi opened and stepped through the door he turned back on his heel with a glare.

“At least I don’t have to sit through this inaccurate, bullshit lesson anymore.”

He slammed the door shut with animal like force. He could hear the other kids laughing inside as he sighed and turned to Kokichi, holding his hand out to him in the sweetest of ways, vastly different to how he just treated the door.

Kokichi took the hand, shaking as he did, “S-s-shushu.... w-what am I going to do? They’re g-going to call my parents.... Oh god.... They’re n-not going to be happy..... Please let dad not be d-drunk....”

Shuichi’s eyes looked majorly concerned as he hugged Kokichi, “I have a plan sweetie pie. You won’t be going home today.”

Kokichi raised a brow as Shuichi smiled, “It’s a surprise... I’ll tell you after detention.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“... I know it was you Saihara-kun...”

Shuichi folded his arms as the principal entered the detention room.

“What, the one who patched up Koko’s face? Yep that was me.”

The principal sighed, “No, I know you’re the one that broke the lock on the medicine cabinet in the nurse’s office. You can’t do that Saihara-kun.”

Shuichi just rolled his eyes, “Then give me a key! I have to go in there every other day at this point to clean my boyfriend’s cuts and bruises. You fuckers don’t do anything!”

Kokichi got worried then, “Err... S-shushu?”

“Seriously! He gets hurt so much! Broken nose, black eye, cut lip... I could go on! Your students do this to him! He is just minding his own business and they hurt him for no other reason than for fun!”

“S-shushu, I think you better stop?”

But Shuichi’s eye just got darker, “You all should just all die! Only then would you be of any u-”

“SHUICHI PLEASE CALM DOWN!”

Shuichi turned when he felt a small lump wrap its arms around him. Shuichi looked down at Kokichi’s shaking form.

“Shuichi.... Please.... You’re going to get in serious trouble and be expelled... Please, don’t leave me on my own!”

Shuichi took a few breaths before he hugged Kokichi back, “I’m sorry. I just hate seeing you all covered in blood because of the bullies and this school doing nothing about it.”

The principal sighed, “I’ll try and have words with them again. And I won’t exclude you two, but one more violation of the rules and I will. You were just trying to handle a mess that fellow students inflicted on you. I can’t give you a key though Saihara-kun. The government has my hands tied as some of the chemicals are dangerous. I understand why you did it but please get the nurse’s help next time.”

Shuichi sighed as he patted Kokichi’s hair, “Talk to them... like that will help. All that’s going to do is make the bullying worse because we tattled. People like them aren’t going to change. We were late to school because of them and we still get in trouble.”

The principal was at a loss, “I’m sorry, I’m doing all I can. Now you two go get lunch.”

Shuichi sighed as he wrapped his arm around Kokichi. As he opened the door, he flipped the principal off again.

“I’m reporting you to the school board for child neglect.... mark my words... as soon as I have evidence I will!”

Kokichi just held his hands to his chest, _‘Please don’t get in trouble because of me Shushu... I’m not worth it.’_

Shuichi hugged Kokichi tightly, “Come on, darling. Let’s get you something to eat.”

Kokichi smiled sadly as he flashed the principal an apologetic look, “... Yeah.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shuichi gritted his teeth, “How much did they take....”

Kokichi sweated, “Five hundred yen?" 

Shuichi actually growled then, “Fuck it, we’re skipping. They wait until I’m getting us food to ambush you and steal the little money you have... I’m done.”

Kokichi followed Shuichi, holding his hand, “They didn’t hurt me Shushu.”

Shuichi turned round, his eyes full of sadness as if he was about to cry, “That’s not the point Koko! They could have! They shouldn’t be doing this! I hate that they hurt you when you’re the kindest person in the world! You put up with a freak like me, that shows how much kindness you have! At least let me pay you back the money they stole! I can’t have them hurt you on your way back home either.... if you can even call that a home. Koko....”

Kokichi watched as Shuichi slumped his head onto his shoulder. Kokichi sighed as he wrapped his arms around his head, “Shuichi.... I love you. You’re not a freak. You’re passionate and love things not everyone gets. And you got me lunch, we’re even in my eyes. We both have our own issues, I have major anxiety and you sometimes have slight anger issues.... but it doesn’t matter. We’re together and support each other. You’re far kinder than I am Shuichi.... now come on, this day has been hard on both of us.”

Shuichi leaned up and wiped his eyes, “Thank you Kokichi.”

Shuichi then took Kokichi’s hands in his own, his eyes still betraying him as tears spilled over, "I don't deserve someone as pure as you, Koko."

Kokichi blushed slightly as he wiped the tears away from his boyfriend's eyes, "Shushu please, don't cry. If anything I don't deserve someone as sweet as you."

Shuichi shook his head as hugged Kokichi in his arms tightly, "You are a literal angel sent to bless me. I don’t know what I did to have you in my life but I'd relive this life again several times over just so I could be with you."

Kokichi smiled as he cupped Shuichi’s face, “Hey, Shushu, if you really want to go home, let's do that.”

Shuichi nodded, “I wanted you to stay over today anyway.... you alright with a surprise sleepover for the next few days? That was the plan I was talking about before. My uncle is away on a trip until Sunday evening so we’ll have the house to ourselves this evening, tomorrow and most of Sunday.”

Kokichi smiled as he nodded, “Yeah... I don’t really want to go back to that place anyway, as far as I’m concerned you are my home.”

Shuichi smiled warmly, “Let’s get out of here.”

The two boys ran towards the tree they used to sneak in and escaped from the school. Sure it was a bad idea, but at this point all the boys wanted was some peace and quiet for a few days.

Shuichi’s house wasn’t far so after about twenty minutes of jogging he was putting his keys in the lock.

Shuichi held the door open, “After you my sweet prince.”

Kokichi smiled as he walked in, greeted with the welcoming smell of soap instead of alcohol.

Shuichi locked the door and quickly slipped his shoes off, “I’ll get us some pj’s. You okay with my clothes?”

Kokichi nodded, “Yeah. Your stuff may be big but it's comfy! Feels like I'm getting a warm hug!”

Shuichi smiled as he ran to his room, Kokichi following on behind, walking carefully as his vision was still giving him problems. As he reached Shuichi’s room a set of lavender clothes was thrust into his hands. Kokichi lifted the top up to see a picture of his boyfriend’s favourite character, Kyoko Kirigiri.

“I thought she was your favourite?” Kokichi asked with an amused smile.

Shuichi grinned, “Yeah, but I’m wearing this!”

Kokichi couldn’t stop his giggles when he saw the dark green shirt which had Nagito Komaeda on them.

“You wear my favourite, I wear yours!” Shuichi stated.

Kokichi laughed as they got changed, _‘He’s so much better when he’s away from that place. All that anger is gone and he’s just the person I love. He’s still a sassy bastard, but I wouldn’t have him any other way!’_

As soon as they were changed Kokichi folded their uniforms while Shuichi pulled out a game from his shelf, “Want to play the new Danganronpa RPG with me? There’s some two player missions that we can do?”

Kokichi smiled, happy with his work before he turned to Shuichi, “Sure Shushu!”

The boys headed to the living room. Shuichi quickly put the disc in before sitting behind his boyfriend, leaning his chin on his head.

“This is the life.... video games and my sweetheart of a boyfriend.... now if only I could freeze time.”

Kokichi giggled again as the game started up.

They played for a good twenty minutes in silence before Shuichi had an idea.

“Hey, question, what stats do you think your OC would have in this game Koko?”

Kokichi smiled, “My Ultimate Supreme Leader?”

Shuichi nodded, “Yeah, the one that lies all the time.”

Kokichi thought for a second before he smiled, “He’d have a super high wisdom and charisma stat... his dexterity would also be good being as he’s skilled at lock picking. I will say he’d be pretty weak strength and constitution though.... probably would be better at using magic than fighting with a blade, but maybe a rogue would be good? What about your guy, the shy detective OC that wasn’t at all inspired by Kirigiri...”

Shuichi sniggered, “She’s my queen okay! Come on! But yeah, I’d say pretty similar stats but with a way lower charisma score... probably better strength though. So maybe a cleric sort of character? Oh, a sorcerer would be nice!”

Kokichi laughed, “Wow, I still think though that our OC characters would get along. Even if mine lies all the time I get the feeling yours would still try and work out his lies.... and that is not a lie, Nishishi~”

Shuichi laughed, “You really love his catchphrase don’t you? I bet they would be soulma-... Oh fuck!”

Kokichi froze as he saw that Shuichi’s character had just been beheaded by a Monokuma.

“Ah! Sorry! That was my fault!” Kokichi quickly shouted, forgetting to control his volume.

Shuichi kissed his forehead, “What are you apologising for? I was the idiot that got distracted by shipping our characters together.”

Shuichi just hit reload and the boys started to focus.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kokichi’s phone vibrated again. He couldn’t help but sweat as he read the message again.

 

 **Dad:** Where are you.... I’m going to break you when I next see you! I pay good money to send you to that school and you skip! Just wait until I get a hold of you!

 

Shuichi laced his fingers with Kokichis, entwining them together softly to calm him, “Your dad being a dick again?”

Kokichi nodded as he showed him the message. Shuichi just growled as he took the phone, locked it and threw it on the sofa.

“I won’t let him do anything to you! No one hurts my sweetheart! I’d die for you if I had too!”

Kokichi sweated as he placed both hands on Shuichi's cheeks, “Please don’t die!”

Kokichi sighed as he calmed down, “I wish we could just live together.... I want that more than anything.”

Shuichi nodded as he put his hands over the top of Kokichi's, “Me too Koko. I’ve tried convincing my uncle, but he doesn’t really approve of our relationship.... he still keeps trying to set me up with his friend’s daughter... no thank you... I have a boyfriend that’s far prettier than that bitch.”

He leaned into Kokichi’s ear, “She said Danganronpa was stupid.”

Kokichi did a dramatic gasp, “Blasphemy!”

Shuichi smiled, “Yeah, second she said that I knew she wasn’t worth my time.”

The phone than rung again. Shuichi and Kokichi ignored it as the school left another message.

Shuichi scoffed in disgust, “All we did was skip gym and history class... they’re acting like we blew up the place.”

Kokichi sighed, “Why do we have to do gym... it’s just a class where everyone else laughs at you because you can’t kick the ball or hit it with the racket like you were shown. It’s just another way to get bullied.”

Shuichi nodded, “Anyway, we should eat dinner. Do you have any preference my king?”

Kokichi blushed as Shuichi kissed his hand, “Err... Katsu curry might be nice?”

Shuichi nodded, “Sure thing! Oh, I also got you that cake for dessert from that bakery you always wanted to go to but don’t have enough money for! We can eat that after!”

Kokichi eyes lit up, “Shushu! That’s so sweet!”

Shuichi hugged him as he littered the top of his head with more pecks, “It’s my duty!”

The two of them shut the game off and headed to the kitchen, turning the light on as it was getting dark.

Shuichi opened the cupboard, “Koko, you okay with washing the rice? I’ll cut the vegetables while the curry roux thickens. It will save time that way.”

Kokichi nodded as he took the rice packet and emptied it into the bowl.

“Oh Koko, I never got to finish telling you about the latest episode did I?” Shuichi said, not looking up from what he was doing.

Kokichi laughed, “I guess you didn’t. I’m listening now if you want to go ahead. I want to be caught up for the next episode tomorrow… We should watch it together!”

Shuichi’s eyes lit up, “DANGANRONPA DATE! YOU ARE THE PERFECT MAN KOKO!”

Kokichi smiled fondly, “No, you’re the perfect one Shushu.”

Shuichi laughed, “Anway, the episode you missed. Well, Narz was quiet all breakfast and the Ultimate violinist noticed this. He cornered her and asked her if it was to do with motive. Narz told him she wasn’t interested if people found out her secret. I’m still annoyed their using a motive from the first game... can’t the writers think of something new! Anyway, Narz tells him her secret to get out in the open. That was the fact she had a scar from when she almost died. Not a big secret. When the Ultimate violinist told her his secret though.... the despair on her face....”

Kokichi turned from what he was doing and saw a little drool coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth. This started setting off red flags in Kokichi’s mind.

_‘... This could be bad... he’s going to start ranting..... ranting with knife in hand... this isn’t good... He’s never careful when he’s like this.’_

“The fact that he killed a dog for fun when he was in middle school.... it shows he’s a murder.... He could be the next killer... Oh his execution would be fun. Monokuma could use his body to play a violin as the string cuts him... or maybe-”

As his boyfriend continued, Kokichi saw the knife was almost on his finger. Kokichi had to intervene.

He dropped the rice to the floor as he hugged Shuichi from behind. The force broke his train of thought and Shuichi blinked, feeling the drool on his face.

“Hmh, what? Koko?”

Kokichi lifted his hands and cupped Shuichi’s face, wiping the drool away with his thumb.

Kokichi shook, eyes full of worry, but he kept his voice soft, “Shushu, you need to focus. I’m right here. Please remember where you are and come back to reality.”

Shuichi’s mind finally caught up as he looked down at his fingers, the knife blade inches away from removing one of them.

Shuichi eyes widened as he dropped the knife on the chopping board.

“Oh god... I did it again didn’t I?”

Shuichi turned and hugged Kokichi, “I’m so sorry Koko.... I don’t mean to make your anxiety worse! I just.... I’m too obsessive for my own good.”

Kokichi rubbed his back, “You’re okay.”

Shuichi pulled away and looked at Kokichi’s pure violet eyes. He smiled as he leaned down and claimed his lips. Kokichi was shocked but slowly closed his eyes as he melted into his boyfriend's touch.

The kiss was far more passionate than the sweet ones Shuichi had given him earlier, but it was what they needed.

Shuichi slowly wrapped his arms around Kokichi's waist and pulled him closer. He then hesitantly gave Kokichi's lips a tiny lick, asking his boyfriend for permission to deepen their kiss. It was so tiny that Kokichi almost missed it. Kokichi opened his mouth as Shuichi frenched kissed him, wanting to show him he was back in reality, that he was only focused on him in this moment. Kokichi worried the cut on his lip would open up again, but even with the heated kiss, Shuichi was as gentle as he could be. Kokichi laced one of his hands in Shuichis’s hair as electricity went up and down his body. His heartbeat drummed in his ears as an overwhelming feeling of love and belonging washed over him. He wanted this moment to last forever.

This was what he wanted for the rest of his life, this closeness, this feeling of peace. That was what Shuichi gave him.

Shuichi pulled away first, eyes lidden as he re composed himself. Kokichi smiled, happy his boyfriend was back.

Shuichi put their foreheads together, “... Koko, thank you for grounding me. Thank you for being here my love. I love Danganronpa.... but I love you too Koko. I can hold you in my arms and feel you. You’re real... Thank you for choosing me. I’m so sorry I worried you.”

Kokichi sighed in content, “I love you so much Shushu.... I love your passion too. It’s lovely to see your eyes light up when you talk about stuff.... but please.... don’t risk your health for it.”

Shuichi nodded as he kissed Kokichi again. Just a quick peck before he straightened up. He placed a hand on Kokichi's left cheek as he rubbed his lips with his thumb carefully, the other boy just smiled as he touched the hand resting on his cheek with his own.

Both boys then sniffed the air, smelling something burning.

At the same time they turned to the pan that had the curry sauce in it.

It was on fire.

Kokichi started to scream as Shuichi grabbed it and threw it out the open window.

Kokichi ran over to see the flaming pan fly into the night.

Shuichi sweated, “.... I blame adrenalin as I normally can’t throw anything that far....”

Kokichi shook, “I’m really sorry!”

Shuichi laughed, “It doesn’t matter, better the food than one of us.... Why don’t we start again and this time we just do one task at a time together? Does that sound good my shooting star?”

Kokichi nodded, “Good idea Shushu!”

As Shuichi picked up the rice to put it in the bin, Kokichi couldn’t help but wonder.

_‘I hope that flying fire pan didn’t hit anyone....’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Yawn_

Kokichi covered his mouth before sticking his emergency toothbrush he kept round Shuichi’s into his mouth.

The boys stood in silence as they cleaned their teeth, both of them looking exhausted. Both of them finished at the same time, spat and cleaned their brushes.

Kokichi smiled, “So glad we have a whole day of peace tomorrow. Saturday is the best day when I’m with you Shushu!”

Shuichi smiled as he dried his mouth, “Yeah... though I am worried about Sunday night. We’re probably going to have to hide your shoes and clothes in my room and hope my uncle doesn’t find you. We’ll get up extra early and sneak out of the house for school. No bullies and we’ll just sit in the library until class starts.”

Shuichi looked sad as he turned away, “I’m sorry we have to do that... I wish my uncle would understand.”

Kokichi took Shuichi’s hand, “Let’s not focus on that now, let’s just get a nice night’s sleep.”

Shuichi nodded as he finally took his hat off, ready to put it on his desk. Kokichi smiled as he finally got to see his boyfriends eyes fully.

Shuichi smiled at the look on Kokichi’s face, “What is it my perfect husband to be?”

Kokichi blushed at that one, “Oh er.... it’s just um.... you should leave the hat off more often.... you look beautiful like that.”

Shuichi smiled as he kissed Kokichi’s cheek, “No can do unfortunately. I don’t like it when people can see my face. The girls at school are annoying enough as it is, I don’t want them thinking I’m hot and annoying me when I want to spend time with you.”

Shuichi’s eyes went dark, “We also don’t need more bullies. They wouldn’t hesitate to hurt you because they’re jealous. They’d think they can win my heart by looking attractive with stupid make up... no.... fakeness is disgusting.”

Shuichi’s face returned to normal as he hugged Kokichi, “Only you get to see this face without the hat. Only you Koko.”

Shuichi kissed Kokichi’s cheek and Kokichi lost it. The smaller boy tackled the other to the bed and started to litter his face with small pecks and words of affection.

“I love you so much Shushu! You’re so romantic! Stay by my side!”

Shuichi laughed as Kokichi continued his adorable assault.

“Of course, Koko. You are the only one for me.”

Kokichi stopped and yawned again. Shuichi smiled as he got up and walked over to his wardrobe.

“I believe this is yours? You did pick it out on our shopping date a while back after all.”

Kokichi smiled as Shuichi produced a Monomi sleeping bag.

Kokichi beamed brightly, “Yeah...”

The two boys rolled the bag out quickly. Kokichi dived in as Shuichi went to the light and turned it off.

“Sweet dreams, my precious Koko.”

Kokichi smiled, “See you tomorrow Shushu...”

Kokichi closed his eyes as he tried to settle down.

.... but it was hopeless.

Kokichi opened his eyes and saw the moving lights from the cars outside. Fear started to race through him as he wondered if his dad would work out where he was.

It was the police car that pushed him over the edge.

The loud siren echoed outside. It mirrored his heart beat.

He started to hyperventilate.

_‘My dad is here! He’s going to do what he said! He’s going to-’_

His thoughts were cut off when he felt himself being lifted by gentle hands. Kokichi looked to see a half asleep Shuichi carrying him.

Kokichi blushed, “Shushu, what are you doing?”

Shuichi looked at him and smiled, “You’re panicking because of your dad right? I think sharing a bed so I can protect you would be a good idea.”

Kokichi got flustered, “Shushu, you only have a single bed! Plus we can’t share a bed until we’re married!”

Shuichi laughed, “In my eyes we already are. I don’t mind. Your mental health is more important to me anyway snuggly bunny.”

He put Kokichi down carefully before joining him. Shuichi pressed his head towards his chest so he could hear his heartbeat.

Kokichi could hear the steady rhythm and smiled.

“This heart beats for you Koko. I’ll be here. Now close your eyes and get some sleep.”

Kokichi smiled as he did as Shuichi suggested. The strong heartbeat was so soothing to him. A strong beat that protected him from all the bad things in the world.

In a few minutes Shuichi could hear even breathing as Kokichi murmured into his chest.

Shuichi laughed as he hugged Kokichi to his chest in a warm, loving embrace.

“Goodnight, my supreme leader, Kokichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Please let me know if you want to see how they confessed at all! That's my next idea for these two but I want to see if people would be interested...
> 
> Here’s the small art I did for this story (Day 2 of Oumasai week): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/185662751524/oumasai-week-day-2-pregamepostgame-so-i-decided
> 
> Yes, my headcanon is that Shuichi calls Kokichi all the pet names! That list is endless because he just invents new words if he needs too (He never calls him babe though... I personally find that pet name... I just got called it at school and don’t really like it).
> 
> I also hope I did the kiss scene well, I wanted it to be passionate, but not cross the line into smut (These boys are too fluffy, well Koko is, Shushu not so much but he respects his boyfriends bounders and finds the whole wait till marriage philosophy adorable).
> 
> Yes, the names of the people in the season Shushu describes are some of my friends. I wanted to give them a small mention as they always support me and thought this would be a sweet way to thank them for being in my life. Thank you all so much guys (Narz by the way is my DnD druid OC. She has flowers growing on her so I thought that talent would fit her).


End file.
